worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Brideglayer
Background The more the Joes were deployed the more odd and out of the way places they went. Early on they ran into issue being able to cross rivers of breaks in teh landscape and realized the need for a quick crossing method for their vehicles and personnel. The Bridgelayer fills that need nicely with added armour combat capabillity. Model Type - Bridgelayer Class - Combat Bridge Carrying and Deployment Vehicle Crew - 1 SDC By Location Main Body - 1000 Tracks - 300 Track Wheels - 100 152mm Cannons - 200 2.75in rocket cannons - 125 Bridge - 2000 Bridge Deployment Arm - 350 Bridge Stowage Braces - 125 Engine Compartment - 400 AR - 15 (vehicle AR) Amour - Stops up to and including 12.7mm rifle rounds. Speed Ground - 70kph Range - 880km Statistics Height - 2m, 3.8 with bridge stowed Length - 5.9m Width - 2.8m Weight - 23.4 tons loaded Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - diesel flex turbine Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - 152mm Cannon (2) Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle Range - 2000m Damage - 3d6x10 per round with a 3m blast radius Rate Of Fire - 2 per melee per gun Payload - 6 each Bonuses - +1 strike ranged Weapon Type - 2.75 Rocket Launcher Cannons (2) Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle/infantry Range - 1000m Damage - 4d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee per gun Payload - 40 each Bonuses - +1 strike ranged Bonuses Use vehicle combat training Systems of Note Satellite Uplink Communications Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km). Can target up to 6 targets at once. Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 500 miless (800km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listenign systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Bridge - Can be deployed and give access over a span of up to 7m References Used GI Joe Order of Battle and Battle Files Toy Blueprint